


Avengers Shower Thoughts

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: What do the Avengers think of while they're in the shower? It's time we find out!





	1. Peter Parker

_*just hopped in the shower*_

_Damn it’s hot_

_Why is it always so hot_

_……._

_Tomorrow will be the day_

_The day that I beat the vending machine_

_Damn thing_

_I will get my skittles_

_…….._

_I bet Mr. Stark has something I can use to fight it_

_But I can’t tell him_

_Cause then he’ll be all like “Peter why are you attacking a vending machine?”_

_Cause it’s evil_

_Pure evil_

_I swear_

_………_

_I wonder how often vending machines get filled up_

_I bet the guys who fill them up are sad…_

_Like fish_

_Fish…_

_Do fish get sad?_

_I feel like fish get sad_

_…….._

_Well now the water is cold_

_Who’s using up all the heat_

_I bet it’s Loki_

_He has no body heat_

_Like a fish_

_……_

_I want a fish_

_But like a goldfish_

_Not a scary fish_

_…….._

_I’m gunna ask Mr. Stark for a fish_

_He’ll love it_

_……_

_I should bathe now…._

_*end*_


	2. Bucky Barnes

_ *just turned on the shower* _

_ Should I take off my arm…. _

_ I might need it though… _

_ But what if it rusts _

_ Can it rust?  _

_ ……. _

_ I feel like I should know these things  _

_ *gets in the shower* _

_ Nice and steamy _

_ Oh god that sounds sexual _

_ Nice and hot _

_ …… _

_ That’s still sexual _

_ Why is everything sexual _

_ Damn Peter for making meme jokes _

_ ……. _

_ What even are memes _

_ Who thought they were a good idea _

_ …….. _

_ I guess some of them are funny _

_ ……. _

_ Damn my arm is hot _

_ I shouldn’t touch it _

_ But I have to wash my hair…. _

_ *takes arm off* _

_ Now I can wash it separately _

_ But _

_ My hair  _

_ *puts arm back on*  _

_ I should take cold showers _

_ Steve does _

_ ……. _

_ Steve’s weird _

_ With his cold showers _

_ And early mornings _

_ I love sleep _

_ He should sleep more _

_ …….. _

_ I’m hungry _

_ *end*  _


	3. Thor Odinson

_ *passionately singing in the shower to the Spice Girls* _

_ Yes _

_ This is incredible _

_ I sing amazingly  _

_ …….. _

_ I wonder if everyone can hear my incredible singing _

_ I should sing louder just in case _

_ *gets louder* _

_ Yes so good _

_ ……… _

_ Loki is good _

_ But sometimes he is not _

_ He is a terrible brother _

_ But he’s great _

_ And I love him _

_ But he’s terrible  _

_ ……… _

_ Why did the music stop _

_ I hate phones _

_ So confusing _

_ So breakable  _

_ *grabs phone and drops it in the shower* _

_ Damn _

_ I will have to alert Stark I have ruined another phone _

_ No matter _

_ ……… _

_ I can sing without the song! _

_ *continues singing loud af* _ _   
_ _ Why do I only know the words when I sing them with the song _

_ ………. _

_ I require a poptart _

_ ………. _

_ I just had the most brilliant idea! _

_ Poptart phone _

_ *end*  _


	4. Tony Stark

_ *already in the shower* _

_ Why is Thor so loud _

_ Does he know everyone can hear him when he sings in the shower? _

_ ……. _

_ Drax was right _

_ An angel had a baby with a pirate _

_ But he sings like a pirate _

_ ……… _

_ This is the third time this week Peter got his hand stuck in a vending machine _

_ Spiderman can’t handle vending machines _

_ I should buy him skittles _

_ …….. _

_ But not the company _

_ I already bought him Netflix by accident _

_ An accident that was his fault _

_ ……. _

_ I can’t fault him _

_ He’s too pure _

_ Like a baby _

_ A small, crime fighting baby _

_ …….. _

_ That’s a weird image what the fuck _

_ Baby with a cape _

_ I need to have a baby _

_ So I can put a cape on it _

_ ….. _

_ The caped pooper _

_ The smallest Avenger _

_ But the mightiest _

_ Everyone fears the diaper of justice _

_ ……. _

_ Sometimes I wonder what’s wrong with me _

_ But then I remember _

_ I’m great _

_ And have a wizard boyfriend _

_ ……. _

_ I need to tell Stephen I want a baby _

_ *end* _


	5. Clint Barton

_ *sitting in the shower*  _

_ I feel like people don’t take me seriously _

_ But I’m super serious _

_ ……… _

_ I’m serious about sandwiches _

_ I’m serious about sleep _

_ I’m serious in our competitions _

_ The most serious dude ever _

_ Right here _

_ In this shower _

_ Naked _

_ ……… _

_ Naked and Afraid _

_ Terrible show _

_ Why would you want to be naked in the wild _

_ It’s bad enough being naked in your own house _

_ ……. _

_ You know what’s a good show _

_ Cupcake wars _

_ It’s unnecessary _

_ And great _

_ …… _

_ All cooking shows are great _

_ They inspire me to make different types of sandwiches _

_ ……. _

_ I could be a sandwich chef _

_ I’ll be the best sandwich chef ever _

_ Then I can retire _

_ Again _

_ …….. _

_ I keep retiring _

_ Maybe that’s why nobody takes me seriously _

_ …….. _

_ Nah everytime I retire everything goes to shit _

_ I am the glue of this team _

_ The soul _

_ Boom _

_ *end*  _


	6. Natasha Romanova

_ *in shower, planning her day* _

_ Eat breakfast _

_ Train _

_ Weapons check _

_ Wake up Clint _

_ Find quiet place to read _

_ ……. _

_ Which from some reason is extremely difficult _

_ This place is huge _

_ But too many people live here _

_ I need my own place _

_ ……. _

_ At least Loki’s cooking is good _

_ Steve’s is terrible _

_ And Clint can only make sandwiches _

_ Sometimes cereal _

_ But he uses orange juice _

_ ……. _

_ Milk is clearly superior to orange juice _

_ Especially for cereal _

_ He should be smart enough to know that _

_ …… _

_ I have to remember this is Clint I’m talking about _

_ He thinks he’s the glue of the team _

_ …… _

_ He makes a compelling argument as to why though _

_ I’ll give him that _

_ ……  _

_ I need to finish my book _

_ She hasn’t chosen a lover yet _

_ She has seven options _

_ The obvious choice is Mark _

_ But she’s dumb _

_ Sometimes _

_ It depends on the chapter _

_ …….. _

_ If anybody finds out I read novellas I’ll have to move _

_ *end*  _


	7. Steven Rogers

_ *preparing to enter the shower* _

_ I wonder if I didn’t train or anything for a week if I’d still be muscular _

_ Just have Loki cook for me all week _

_ That’ll be the true test _

_ ……… _

_ I wonder if Peter passed his test _

_ When was the supposed to be? _

_ *gets in shower* _

_ I wish there was a way to take a hot shower and cold shower _

_ But at the same time _

_ Switching seems like such a pain _

_ But I want to take both _

_ ……… _

_ I sound too privileged _

_ Tony would make fun of me _

_ And Peter would make some strange reference _

_ ……. _

_ Does Peter think he’s cool? _

_ Or has he embraced that fact that he’s a nerd? _

_ …….. _

_ That sounded meaner than I meant it _

_ I should tell Bucky _

_ He thinks everything I think of is funny _

_ …….. _

_ Except when I’m getting into trouble _

_ Then I get into trouble with him _

_ …….. _

_ I can’t win _

_ ……. _

_ I wonder if Loki is fit _

_ He seems so...scrawny _

_ But tall _

_ And he wears loose shirts _

_ He confuses me _

_ ……. _

_ Not sexually _

_ I know what I’m about _

_ *end*  _


	8. Loki Laufey-Odinson

_ *sitting in a bath* _

_ Showers are such a bother _

_ Having to stand AND clean yourself? _

_ Too much effort _

_ Baths are for people like me _

_ Gorgeous gods  _

_ ……. _

_ Bath bombs are lovely things _

_ Turns the water colors _

_ Try using THAT in a shower _

_ You can’t  _

_ And then your life is sad _

_ ……. _

_ I should buy Peter a bath bomb _

_ He’s not terrible _

_ He is a child _

_ A child worth protecting _

_ ……. _

_ But I’ll never admit that to anyone _

_ *swishing the water around with his foot* _

_ This is terribly entertaining _

_ …….. _

_ What has my life come to _

_ I need to do more things _

_ I can’t post baths on Instagram _

_ Then people will see me naked _

_ …… _

_ Only I may see me naked _

_ ……. _

_ I should travel _

_ Cause problems in other countries _

_ I wonder how many countries I can get banned from _

_ …….. _

_ I have a new goal _

_ I wonder if Peter will go with me _

_ ……. _

_ Peter keeps stealing my capes _

_ And wearing them around the compound _

_ ……. _

_ He’s like a baby with a cape _

_ ……. _

_ What an interesting thing to imagine _

_ *end*  _


	9. Dr. Stephen Strange

_ *half-way through his shower* _

_ I can’t believe Tony wants a baby _

_ Just to put a cape on it _

_ A Cape! _

_ Not even a cloak _

_ That child would have no dignity _

_ …… _

_ Babies don’t have a sense of dignity _

_ Babies are small _

_ I suppose if he cares for it _

_ ….. _

_ No _

_ He can’t have a baby _

_ Have some restraint  _

_ You can’t just buy a baby _

_ ……. _

_ Well I suppose you can _

_ But not just to put a cape on it _

_ Do that with Peter _

_ ……. _

_ Peter steals Loki’s cape _

_ He basically has his own cape at this point _

_ …… _

_ I wonder if Loki likes him _

_ That would explain a lot _

_ He cares greatly for him at least _

_ …… _

_ I hope Peter studied for his test _

_ He’s smart but he puts Avengers before school _

_ …… _

_ That is fully Tony’s fault _

_ And he knows that _

_ ……. _

_ I can’t believe he bought Netflix… _

_ *end*  _


	10. Bruce Banner

_ *relaxing in the tub* _

_ Loki was right _

_ Baths are better than showers _

_ By a long shot _

_ ……. _

_ I wonder how Loki washes his hair in the tub _

_ It probably floats all around _

_ It’s so long _

_ So much effort _

_ …… _

_ Sometimes I wish my hair looked nicer _

_ But the curls fit my face _

_ ……. _

_ I wonder if I look better with contacts or glasses _

_ I should ask someone _

_ But _

_ Who would give me an honest opinion _

_ …….. _

_ Whichever one Loki insults _

_ Then I use the other one _

_ This is why I’m smart _

_ …….. _

_ Tony is _

_ Also smart _

_ But he also tries to adopt every person he meets _

_ Peter was a smart choice _

_ But the kid needs to focus on school _

_ ……. _

_ I better make sure Peter has been studying _

_ I’m probably the best at tutoring him _

_ Except for Shuri _

_ …… _ _   
_ _ She’s so smart it’s scary _

_ *end* _


	11. Wanda Maximoff

_ *in shower*  _

_ Vis keeps using up my shampoo _

_ He doesn’t even have hair _

_ What is he using it for _

_ …… _

_ Feel more human _

_ Uses all of your girlfriends stuff _

_ I feel those are different _

_ ……. _

_ He’s trying to cook _

_ He needs to just let Loki cook _

_ Loki’s the only one who knows how to cook around here _

_ …… _

_ He’s not human _

_ Perhaps that’s why Vis likes him _

_ …….. _

_ I’m out of conditioner _

_ Why Vis _

_ Why _

_ You don’t even have hair _

_ …….. _

_ He probably shaves and doesn’t tell me _

_ And all my lotion _

_ At least he uses the door _

_ Sometimes _

_ ……. _

_ Tony acts like such a father _

_ But Clint thinks he adopted me _

_ He is basically a father _

_ The glue of the team _

_ As he states _

_ …….. _

_ He kinda is _

_ He’s why I am here _

_ He is the glue I suppose _

_ ……. _

_ But I can never tell him _

_ *end*  _


	12. Vision

_ *standing in the shower* _

_ Wanda seems to have hidden all of her shower things _

_ I don’t understand why _

_ I use them _

_ ……. _

_ That might be why _

_ …….. _

_ I could by my own _

_ But _

_ For men _

_ I am not technically a man _

_ ……. _

_ They should make shampoo for robots _

_ Tony’s suits need it _

_ I wonder if he cleans them _

_ ……. _

_ I hope he cleans them _

_ Or at least washes his clothes _

_ …… _

_ I should start doing laundry _

_ It would be very helpful for the others _

_ I’m sure they would appreciate it _

_ …… _

_ I should cook more too _

_ I have learned a lot from Loki _

_ Though I cannot learn a sense of taste _

_ …… _

_ That might be relevant when cooking _

_ Though the recipe is more important _

_ Always follow the recipe _

_ ……. _

_ Somewhere  _

_ Loki is disappointed in me _

_ He will never teach me again _

_ ……. _

_ Perhaps Wanda will help me  _

_ If I buy her new hair products _

_ *end*  _


	13. Sam Wilson

_ *chilling in the shower* _

_ *humming* _

_ Redwing is the best _

_ And everyone is jealous _

_ Especially Barnes _

_ ……. _

_ He must’ve been a god back in his day _

_ Steve sure worships him like one _

_ …….. _

_ I wonder if they radiated gay back then too _

_ Probably _

_ But who’s gayer _

_ Tony and Strange or Bucky and Steve _

_ ……. _

_ This is a legitimate debate _

_ I have to put this in the group chat _

_ …….. _

_ I wonder what it’s like to actually be a falcon _

_ How long do they live _

_ Where do they live _

_ What do they do for fun _

_ ……. _

_ They’re birds _

_ They shit on people for fun _

_ ……. _

_ But do all birds enjoy that _

_ Or just pigeons _

_ …… _

_ Fuck pigeons  _

_ Those are the worst birds _

_ Everyone would agree _

_ ……. _

_ I wonder if Scott and Peter are secretly scared of me _

_ Cause I’m a falcon _

_ And falcons are terrifying _

_ And badass _

_ *laughs* _

_ *end* _


	14. James Rhodes

_ *sitting on a chair in the shower* _

_ Fucking shower chairs _

_ I feel like an old man _

_ An old  _

_ Sad man _

_ …… _

_ Steve should be using these _

_ He’s old _

_ …….. _

_ I have to get him life alert _

_ So every time he falls in battle _

_ Life alert _

_ ….. _

_ Help _

_ He’s fallen and he can’t get up  _

_ *laughing*  _

_ I’m not going to help _

_ I’m going to laugh _

_ ……. _

_ Tony Stank _

_ Still my favorite  _

_ I never let that go _

_ …… _

_ I have to put that in the group chat _

_ I forgot to _

_ Everyone has to know Tony is Stanky _

_ ……. _

_ He’d never forgive me _

_ I can live with that _

_ I don’t think he’s forgiven me for taking his suit _

_ But he got over it _

_ ……. _

_ He deals with a lot _

_ I should get him flowers _

_ And they will say _

_ For Tony Stank _

_ The Stankiest Avengers _

_ *end*  _


	15. Shuri

_ *humming in the shower* _

_ Spiderman _

_ Spiderman _

_ Does whatever a spider can _

_ Spins a web _

_ Any size  _

_ Catches thieves _

_ Just like flies _

_ Lookout _

_ ……. _

_ Peter’s falling again _

_ The more accurate ending to that song _

_ I’m pretty sure Peter wrote that to begin with _

_ ……. _

_ I could write a better one _

_ I should write one for T’Challa _

_ And post it with videos of him falling _

_ Then he’d get mad _

_ And I’d post THAT video _

_ ……. _

_ Vine was a wonderful thing _

_ Why did they delete it _

_ …… _

_ I’m going to make my own website _

_ Vine 2.0 _

_ ……. _

_ Yes I’m going to do that _

_ Peter would totally be on board _

_ Loki probably would too _

_ …… _

_ Pretty sure Loki has a secret blog _

_ T’Challa needs a blog _

_ A blog fit for a king _

_ …….. _

_ Daily Thoughts of a King _

_ …….. _

_ Yes I’m doing this too now _

_ *end*  _


	16. T'Challa

_ *relaxing in the tub*  _

_ I can’t help but feel like Shuri is up to something _

_ She’s always up to something _

_ ……. _

_ Her innovations are clever _

_ But her jokes _

_ I never understand them _

_ …… _

_ Peter encourages her _

_ They spend too much time together _

_ They must be stopped _

_ ……. _

_ Maybe I should look into these  _

_ Memes…. _

_ Is that what they’re called? _

_ Memes _

_ What does that mean? _

_ Who invented it? _

_ ……. _

_ I need to keep her off the internet _

_ If I leave her to it _

_ She’ll make my suit into a meme _

_ And I won’t even notice _

_ But everyone else will _

_ ……. _

_ I must stop her _

_ I’ve made her sound like a super villain _

_ A younger sister villain _

_ …… _

_ I love her though _

_ She’s just _

_ Expressive _

_ Mother is proud of her _

_ We all are _

_ …… _

_ But the memes _

_ They must be stopped _

_ *end*  _


	17. Scott Lang

_ *basically having a party in the tub* _

_ Everything is great _

_ Everything is great _

_ I’m free _

_ My daughter is the best _

_ My girlfriend is awesome _

_ Life is great _

_ I have a great job _

_ Live with the Avengers _

_ Life is great _

_ Food is great _

_ I love burritos  _

_ And pizza _

_ And tacos _

_ And cake _

_ And anything Loki cooks  _

_ Loki is weird _

_ But that’s ok _

_ Luis comes by a lot _

_ Drives everyone crazy _

_ But I think it’s fun  _

_ They love my daughter too _

_ She has a lot of fun here _

_ Just like me _

_ We play all kinds of games _

_ And everyone humors her _

_ Cause she’s the best _

_ The best little girl _

_ And she’s my daughter _

_ Which means I am a great father _

_ The very best _

_ Ever _

_ So great _

_ Doing my best _

_ All the time _

_ I’ve mastered it _

_ Woohoo!  _

_ *end*  _


	18. Hope Van Dyne

_ *in the shower*  _

_ Scott’s such a dork _

_ He prances around this compound like a fool _

_ And makes a lot of jokes _

_ But he does it for his daughter _

_ And she’s honestly super cute _

_ Such a sweet little girl _

_ …….. _

_ Plus everyone loves her _

_ That’s probably why they tolerate him _

_ I love him _

_ So I’m obligated to tolerate him _

_ ……. _

_ Honestly he’s pretty funny _

_ But I can’t tell him that _

_ It might turn into him making more jokes _

_ Then they won’t be funny anymore _

_ …… _

_ He’s still weird about Tony _

_ Tony’s nothing like his father _

_ I think so anyway _

_ ……. _

_ I think he’s jealous of Loki _

_ Loki is a great chef _

_ I love his food _

_ Scott needs to learn how to cook better _

_ It’s good _

_ But it could be better _

_ …… _

_ He makes good pastries _

_ I sneak them to my room a lot _

_ Then he wonders why they’re missing _

_ *laughs* _

_ …….. _

_ He’s such a fool _

_ But he’s my fool _

_ And I’m ok with that _

_ *end* _


	19. Gamora

_ *in the shower* _

_ I can’t believe Peter is still jealous of Thor _

_ Honestly _

_ He’s probably jealous of a fair amount of the Avengers _

_ ……. _

_ We don’t even work here _

_ We do our job in space _

_ We come here probably _

_ Once a year? _

_ Maybe? _

_ ……. _

_ Maybe I should do something romantic for him _

_ ……. _

_ I don’t know how to do that _

_ I know what he likes _

_ I should be able to do that _

_ But I have no clue how to properly do that _

_ ……. _

_ He does romantic stuff all the time  _

_ ……. _

_ I need help _

_ ….. _

_ Who do I ask for help _

_ It’s easier to list who I can’t ask  _

_ Maybe young Peter _

_ He seems to get along with my Peter _

_ …… _

_ Maybe Nat? _

_ She’s tough but she has feelings too _

_ …….. _

_ I like her _

_ She reminds me of me _

_ But human _

_ …… _

_ Yea I’ll ask her  _

_ I’m sure we can come up with something _

_ Probably _

_ *end*  _


	20. Nebula

_ *hiding in the bathroom from everyone* _

_ These people _

_ They’re so _

_ Frustrating  _

_ How do they live with each other _

_ ……. _

_ I’m glad we don’t come here very often _

_ They think I shower three times a day _

_ …… _

_ I’m just avoiding them _

_ ……. _

_ Loki seems ok _

_ He seems bitter _

_ About life _

_ It’s amusing _

_ ……. _

_ I’m also sure he’s slept with everyone _

_ At least once _

_ Or twice _

_ ……. _

_ I wonder if Peter is jealous of him too _

_ He seems jealous of everyone _

_ It’s concerning _

_ …… _

_ Not for me  _

_ Just for Gamora _

_ Who is my sister _

_ Who I care for _

_ Privately _

_ …… _

_ I need new books to read _

_ Human books are so _

_ Terribly entertaining _

_ I wonder if women on this planet are truly that idiotic _

_ …… _

_ I’ll make Loki take me to the bookstore today _

_ *sighs* _

_ *end*  _


	21. Drax

_ *standing completely still in the shower* _

_ No one can see me _

_ Because I am in the shower _

_ And _

_ Standing completely still  _

_ Mastering invisibility  _

_ Along with my many _

_ Many _

_ Other talents  _

_ Such as making jokes _

_ And eating _

_ I’m so gifted _

_ Everyone here is jealous of my gifts _

_ Especially Ironman _

_ He is not made of iron _

_ But I fear he does not know _

_ He is weak _

_ Like Quill _

_ Humans are weak _

_ He wishes he was made of iron _

_ But then he would not live _

_ Iron is not alive _

_ I will tell him _

_ I will sneak into his lab _

_ And hide in the corner _

_ Until he appears _

_ Then tell him _

_ If he weeps _

_ I will leave _

_ Strong men do not weep _

_ They mourn _

_ He will mourn his loss _

_ His loss of iron _

_ And I will leave _

_ *moves slightly* _

_ I am visible again _

_ *end* _


	22. Peter Quill

_ *dancing in the shower* _

_ I don’t care what other Peter says _

_ Footloose is the best movie _

_ Ever _

_ Obviously _

_ I mean listen to this soundtrack _

_ Incredible!  _

_ ……. _

_ He has weird taste in things _

_ Everyone babies him _

_ He gets so much attention _

_ ……. _

_ I deserve that attention _

_ I’m funny too _

_ Gamora thinks so _

_ …… _

_ Probably  _

_ ……. _

_ She has to think I’m funny _

_ We’re together _

_ Dammit _

_ I need a better judge _

_ ……. _

_ Not Thor _

_ Freaking Thor _

_ He thinks he’s all that cause he’s a god _

_ Loki is cooler than him _

_ He does magic tricks _

_ …….. _

_ So does that magician guy _

_ The wizard _

_ Tony’s boyfriend _

_ …… _

_ I wonder if they have magical sex _

_ ……. _

_ *new song comes on* _

_ Hell yea jamming time _

_ *end* _


	23. Rocket

_ *making a contraption in the bathroom* _

_ Freaking Stark and all his shit _

_ I can make so much _

_ He doesn’t even realize _

_ Yes let me wander around here  _

_ See what happens _

_ ….... _

_ He’s pretty smart _

_ With his Earth tech _

_ But I make way cooler stuff in our ship _

_ Out of scraps _

_ ……. _

_ I think he made his first suit out of scraps _

_ I respect that _

_ Maybe we could make something together _

_ Too bad we don’t stay here often _

_ Humans are fascinated by me _

_ Because I’m super cool _

_ …… _

_ I think Quill is jealous of Thor _

_ He should be _

_ Thor is great _

_ Such a cool guy _

_ Super respectful of me _

_ The captain _

_ Obviously _

_ …… _

_ Ugh Groot got into my room again _

_ He spent all this time whining about getting his own room _

_ Then he spends all his time in my room _

_ Because he’s lonely _

_ …… _

_ I guess that’s ok _

_ I like spending time with him _

_ When he behaves anyway _

_ All the Avengers love him  _

_ As they should _

_ *end*  _


	24. Mantis

_ *having a lovely time in the shower* _

_ The heroes are so nice _

_ They are all lovely _

_ And they all have so many feelings _

_ My goodness _

_ ….. _

_ They have been through so much _

_ They feel so many feelings _

_ And I feel them _

_ When they let me _

_ …… _

_ Peter lets me _

_ He is full of such joy _

_ And hope _

_ I like feeling his feelings _

_ He is the best here _

_ …… _

_ He deserves all of the happiness  _

_ …… _

_ I should help the others _

_ I can relieve their pain _

_ And make them happy _

_ Even for a brief moment _

_ …… _

_ I shall hug them all before I leave _

_ They love hugs _

_ Peter loves hugs _

_ I should go hug Peter _

_ …… _

_ Yes I shall hug him _

_ *end*  _


	25. Groot

_ *i am groot* _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am Groot _

_ Groot _

_ I am _

_ Groot _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am Groot I am Groot _

_ I am _

_ I am _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am _

_ I am Groot _

_ Groot _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am Groot  _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am Groot _

_ Groot _

_ I am _

_ Groot _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am Groot I am Groot _

_ I am _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am Groot _

_ Groot _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am Groot  _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am Groot _

_ Groot _

_ I am _

_ Groot _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am Groot I am Groot _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am Groot _

_ I am Groot _

_ *Groot* _

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be posting a chapter or two a day, so feel free to follow it! Also check out my Instagram for updates: @selenelaufey


End file.
